Schwul sein ist nicht leicht!
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Endlich ist der Krieg vorbei und die Zaubererwelt hat Frieden. Harry und Ron fahren wieder nach Hogwarts um ihr letztes Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Nur warum ist Hermione nicht bei ihnen? Und warum sind die Beiden mit der Familie Weasley verstritten? Diesen Sommer ist anscheinend so einiges passiert und das wird sich noch auf dass leben der beiden Griffendors auswirken. Nur ob wirkli


Endlich ist der Krieg vorbei. Voldemort ist tot und die ganze Zauberergesellschaft feiert diesen Triumph. Zwar trauern viele auch um die Verluste, doch die Freude überwiegt. Auch die Schule kann wieder losgehen. Hogwarts wurde wieder aufgebaut und ist wieder einsatzbereit. Vielen der Schüler wurde angeboten, dass sie ihr letztes Schuljahr wiederholen können. So auch Harry und Ron. Nur würden sie ihr letztes Jahr ohne Hermione verbringen. Diese hatte sich geweigert mit den beiden zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie wird ihr letztes Jahr in Durmstrang verbringen. Die beiden Jungs können das gut verstehen. Zwar ist Herm nicht mehr wütend auf sie beide, doch sie braucht einfach etwas abstand. Es ist überhaupt ein wunder, dass sie wieder mit den Jungs redet. Anders Ginny. Diese ist immer noch stink wütend. Sehr zum Leidwesen von den Beiden Jungs haben ihre Eltern darauf bestanden sie wieder nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Man würde sich jetzt Fragen warum die beiden Mädchen so wütend auf Harry und Ron sind. Naja, die beiden haben in den Sommerferien etwas über sich herausgefunden. Und diese Erkenntnis ist nicht für alle Beteiligten gerade angenehm. Selbst für die Beiden war es ein Schock gewesen. Doch genug davon. Nun ist endlich der 1. September und bald müsste der Hogwarts-Express einfahren. Noch nicht viele Menschen sind am Gleis versammelt. Immerhin ist es auch erst neun Uhr. Ein paar vereinzelte Familien tummeln schon auf dem Gleis 9 3/4. Auch zwei Siebtklässler sitzen etwas abseits und beobachten die wenigen Leute.

Manche würde es wundern dass gerade Ron und Harry schon so früh am da sind. Immerhin sind sie mit der Familie Weasley sonst immer auf den letzten Drücker da. So aber nicht heute und der Rest der Familie ist nicht zu sehen. Allein sitzen sie auf ihren Koffern und rauchen jeweils eine Zigarette. Wenn Molly dass sehen würde bekäme sie wahrscheinlich einen Herzkasper. Nicht nur wegen dem Rauchen, sonder auch dem Aussehen der Beiden Jungs. Harry trägt eine enge schwarze Hüfthose und ein dunkelgrünes fast schwarzes Muskelshirt. Was an sich ja noch normale Kleidung ist. Genauso die fehlende Brille ist nicht sonderlich auffällig. Eher die Schlangentätowierung, die sich von Handgelenk zur Schulter hoch schlängelt. Genauso der Ohrring und die drei Piercings am rechten Ohr. Und Ron sieht auch nicht anders aus. Dieser trägt ebenfalls eine schwarze Hüfthose, die aber überall mit Schnallen und Nieten übersäht ist. Dazu ein Blutrotes Muskelshirt und schwarzes Nietenhalsband. Auch er hat wie Harry einen Ohrring und drei Piercings. Nur halt am linken Ohr. Abgerundet wird dieses Bild noch durch die schwarzen Stiefel der Beiden, an denen einige Nieten zu sehen sind. Grinsend beobachten die Beiden wie immer mehr Leute auf dass Gleis kommen und ihnen komische Blicke zuwenden. Ron beugt sich ein wenig zu seinen besten Freund und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser kann darauf nur leise und ein wenig boshaft kichern. Da konnte Harry dem Rothaarigen nur Recht geben. Er freut sich auch schon auf die Blicke ihrer Freunde. Vor allem aber auf Rons Familie. Immerhin haben sie diese seit über sechs Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Der Rotschopf ist ja auch zu Harry in Sirius altes Haus gezogen. Zuhause hat er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Immer die tadelnden Blicke seiner Mutter und Anfeindungen von Ginny waren für ihn nicht auszuhalten gewesen.

Ron merkt wie er von seinen Kumpel angetippt wird und dieser dann in eine Richtung zeigt. Verwundert schaut er auf gemeinte Stelle. Sofort bricht er schallendes Gelächter aus. Nicht wenige Meter vor ihnen steht Neville und starrt sich die Augen aus. Sein Mund Klappt auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Nervös tippelt er auf seine zwei Kameraden zu. Sofort als er bei ihnen ankommt gibt er ein Gestammel von sich, was sich verdächtig nach „Harry?! Ron?!" anhört. Angesprochenen grinsen zu den Pummligen Jungen auf. Während Ron sich eine weitere Zigarette anmacht, erbarmt sich der Schwarzhaarige seinen nervösen Freund. „Hi Neville! Wie geht's dir? Schöne Ferien gehabt?" Gefragter starrt sie weiter nur an. Wie als ob er die Frage nicht gehört hat. „Hey komm schon, so schlimm sehen wir doch nicht aus!" Versucht es Harry noch mal mit einen schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Diesmal nickt der Schüchterne und scheint endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. „Hi! Mir geht's gut und ich hatte richtig schöne Ferien! Und ihr? Wie lief es den bei euch beiden und wo ist denn Hermine!" Die beiden besten Freunde schauen sich kurz traurig an. Wie sollte man gerade dass jetzt Neville erklären.

Ron will seinen besten Freund das jetzt mal abnehmen. Immerhin ist Harry in der letzten Zeit sehr viel für ihn da gewesen. Da kann er so was auch mal übernehmen. Also wendet er sich an den immer noch zerstreuten Neville. „Also unsere Ferien waren am Anfang beschissen, aber seit ich bei Harry wohne richtig genial. Und Hermine macht ihren Abschluss in Durmstrang. Und bevor du fragst warum! Sie ist sauer auf uns. Zwar hat sich dass schon ein wenig gelegt, doch will sie trotzdem dorthin. Immerhin hat sie dann mehr Zeit mit ihren neuen Freund Viktor!" Der Pummelige starrt die beiden entgeistert an. Wieder verlässt sein Mund irgendein Gestammel. Doch diesmal kann man es nicht wirklich verstehen. Die Blauäugige kann dazu nur lächeln. Ron weis, dass dies ein schock für den Anderen sein muss. Immerhin ist dass Goldene Trio jetzt nur noch ein Duo. Er sieht wie es in Nevilles Kopf arbeitet. „Aber sie ist doch mit dir zusammen. Warum hat Hermine plötzlich einen Anderen!" Etwas wehleidig schaut er zu den Braunhaarigen. Dabei legt Harry ihn tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das habe ich mir selbst verbockt! Aber dass ist jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig. Hermine hat uns vergeben und wir sind zumindest noch Freunde!" Der Pummelige schaut ihn traurig an. Doch man sieht, dass er noch so einige Fragen hat und sich nicht so recht traut zu fragen. Ron kann dass irgendwie nicht fassen. Immerhin hat sich Neville dem Dunklen Lord persönlich entgegen gestellt und jetzt traut er sich nicht mal ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Was soll er jetzt nur dazu sagen. Er weis noch nicht mal was der Schüchterne der ganzen Sache sagen wird. Und er will ihn auch nicht gleich noch mehr verschrecken. Hilfesuchen schaut er zu seinen besten Kumpel. Dieser Lächelt ihn entgegen und nickt ihn einfach zu. Erleichtert stellt er fest dass Harry ab jetzt übernehmen wird.

Also lehnt er sich noch mehr an den Schwarzhaarigen und lässt diesen einfach mal machen. Ron ist persönlich egal dass er sich gerade vor den ganzen Menschen an seinen besten Freund kuschelt. Diesen scheint das auch egal zu sein. Immerhin drückt er den Rothaarigen noch näher zu sich. „Hermione hat mit Ron Schluss gemacht. Und wenn sie es nicht gemacht hätte wäre er der Jenige gewesen der die Beziehung beendet hätte! Ich bin nebenbei auch nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammen! Ich hab die Beziehung beendet!" Immer größer werden Nevilles Augen. Vor allem als er noch hört wie Ron anfängt zu schnurren. Immerhin wird er gerade von Harry beruhigend im Nacken gekrault. Während er dass geniest merkt er wie ihr Kumpel zwischen den Beiden hin und her schaut. Immer schockierter wird sein Blick und er wird blass um die Nase. „Ihr? Ich meine ihr seid doch….. Ähm kein Paar oder?" Sofort muss er anfangen zu lachen. Dass ist ja zu Göttlich. Er und Harry! Nein so weit wird es bestimmt auch nicht kommen. Unter lachen antwortet er trotzdem. „Nein! Ich habe zwar herausgefunden dass ich Schwul bin, doch Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich! Das wäre für mich wie als ob ich mit Charlie was anfangen! Nein so verzweifelt bin ich dann doch nicht!" Jetzt fängt auch der Schwarzhaarige an zu lachen. Wie bekloppt lachen sich die Beiden schlapp. Nur Neville tritt nervös von einen Fuß auf den Anderen. Anscheinend ist dass ganze ihn ein wenig zu viel auf einmal. Dabei bekommt keiner der Drei mit wie die Familie Weasley das Gleis betritt.

Erst als ein erschrockenes „Harry! Ron!" von Molly kommt, werden sie bemerkt. Während Neville sich zu der Familie dreht, schaut Ron zu seinen selbst ernannten Bruder. Beide grinsen sich fies an. Da kann der Spaß ja losgehen. Immer noch grinsend drehen sie sich zu seiner Familie. Automatisch kuschelt er sich wieder an Harry und dieser legt einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Hallo alle zusammen! Wie geht's euch?" Unschuldig lächelnd schaut er zu seiner Mutter und bemerkt wie Harry sich dabei mit seiner Freien Hand eine weitere Zigarette anmacht. Der Blick seiner Mutter ist in diesen Moment Gold wert. Sie schaut jetzt vollkommen entsetzt zu Harry. Dadurch kann er nicht anders. Er muss sie einfach noch mehr triezen. „Harry kann ich auch mal ziehen!" Sofort ist der Blick seiner Mutter auf ihn gerichtet und ihn wird eine Zigarette vor den Mund gehalten. Augenblicklich legen sich seine Lippen darum und er zieht genüsslich den blauen Dunst ein. „RON!" Das Gebrüll der Wieselmutter ist auf dem ganzen Gleis zu hören. Doch das stört die beiden schmusenden nicht. „Was denn Mum?" Sein Vater steht etwas nervös neben seiner Frau. So genau scheint er nicht zu wissen was er machen soll. Ginny spießt die Jungs eher mit ihren Blicken auf. „Du Rauchst! Das verbiete ich dir, verstanden! Und wie seht ihr beiden überhaupt aus? Das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!"

Harry kann nicht anders als Seufzen. Muss Misses Weasley denn immer so übertreiben. Die Beiden sind Volljährig und er selbst ist nicht mal ihr Sohn. „Sie können Ron nichts mehr verbieten. Vor allem nach dem sie ihn von Zuhause rausgeekelt haben!" Sorgenvoll schaut er zu den Rothaarigen, der betrübt seinen Kopf hängen lässt. Beruhigend streift er ihn über den Rücken und zieht ihn näher zu sich. „Her Süßer! Kopf hoch, dir steht ein Lächeln doch viel besser!" Das Ginny dabei schnaubt ignoriert er einfach gekonnt. Endlich hebt Ron dann auch endlich seinen Kopf. Er lächelt zwar, doch Harry sieht den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er weis wie sehr es ihn getroffen hat, dass seine Mutter das Alles nicht akzeptiert. Wütend richtet der Schwarzhaarige wieder Seinen Blick zu Molly. „Außerdem fährt gerade der Hogwarts-Express ein und ich würde gern ein Leeres Abteil suchen!" Alle ignorierend steht er einfach auf und zieht seinen besten Freund mit sich. Schweigend nehmen sie sich an die Hand und greifen mit der jeweils anderen nach ihren Koffern. Schnell haben sie die Familie Weasley hinter sich gelassen! Erhobenen Hauptes laufen sie an den Menschen vorbei nur um zum Zug zu kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckt er die Malfoys. Mit einen kurzen nicken schickt er einen Gruß an Narzissa und steigt dann mit Ron in den Zug. Schnell ist ein Abteil gefunden und alles verstaut. Seinen besten Freund scheint das doch mehr mitgenommen zu haben als gehofft. Seufzens deutet Harry diesen sich neben sich zu setzen. Gerade als dieser sitzt wird der Rote Kopf auf Harrys Schoss gebetet. Nun liegt der Rothaarige auf der Sitzgelegenheit und lässt sich von seinen besten Freund den Kopf kraulen. Der Grünäugige merkt wie sein Freund sich Augenblicklich entspannt und die Berührungen genießt.

Keiner der Beiden spricht ein Wort und Harry hängt erst mal seinen Gedanken nach. Deswegen ist der Schreck groß als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wird. Trotzdem bleibt Ron aber auf seinen Schoß liegen. Erleichtert atmen die Beiden auf als sie sehen wer durch die Tür gestürmt kommt. Seamus, Dean und Neville. Sofort lassen sie sich auf die andere Bank plumpsen und starren die zwei Jungs an. Neville scheint sich allerdings etwas von dem Schock erholt zu haben. Doch Seamus kann nicht lange seine Fragen bei sich behalten. „Stimmt es das ihr mit euren Freundinnen Schluss gemacht habt und du Schwul bist Ron?" Neugierig werden sie angeschaut. Wieder einmal muss der Goldjunge seufzen. „Ja mit Ginny und Hermione ist es aus! Und ja Ron und ich sind schwul aber kein Paar!" Die entsetzten Gesichter von Seamus und Dean bringt seinen Rothaarigen Freund zum Kichern. Auch er selbst muss darüber schmunzeln. Eigentlich kann er die Zwei gut verstehen. Wer hätte schon gesagt dass er und Ron schwul sind. Wahrscheinlich niemand. „Ach du Scheiße! Seit wann denn dass?" Platzt es nun aus den Iren heraus. Jetzt muss auch Harry kichern. „Wir sind schon immer Schwul, nur wussten wir dass selbst nicht!" Dabei fährt er zärtlich durch dass rote Haar, was mit einem Schnurren quittiert wird. Jetzt werden sie noch neugieriger angeschaut. „Und wie habt ihr das herausgefunden?" Diesmal ist es Dean der fragt. Fragend schaut er zu seinen besten Freund, der ihn aufmunternd zunickt. Ergeben fängt er an zu erzählen.

„Vor ungefähr acht Wochen sind Ron und ich nach Muggellondon, um ein wenig zu feiern! Wir wollten einfach mal etwas ohne unsere Freundinnen machen und noch dazu weit weg von den Trubel in der Zaubererwelt. Erst sind wir in eine Bar und haben uns vollaufen lasse. Wir waren ziemlich dicht und wollten eine Weile an die frische Luft. Dann sind wir in die nächste Bar und uns kam es ein wenig merkwürdig vor, dass nur Männer dort drin saßen. Aber wir waren schon zu Betrunken und haben es ignoriert. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen zwei Kerle zu uns und wir haben uns auf Anhieb mit ihnen verstanden!" Kurz lacht Harry auf. „Wir waren so besoffen das wir nicht mal mitbekommen haben wie die Kerle uns anbaggern. Danach ist alles etwas verschwommen. Wie wir in das Hotel kamen weis ich nicht mehr, aber ich hatte an diesen Abend den besten Sex meines Lebens und Ron ging es so weit ich weis nicht anders!" Die zwei schwulen Löwen grinsen sich gegenseitig an. Danach müssen sie sich noch um so mehr Fragen ihren drei Freunde stellen. Wie zum Beispiel Hermione und Ginny darauf reagiert haben. Oder was Rons Familie dazu sagt. Geduldig beantworten sie alle Fragen. Doch innerlich sind sie froh dass ihre Freunde es anscheinend akzeptieren.


End file.
